<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a shared secret, or two by rotted_core</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977602">a shared secret, or two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotted_core/pseuds/rotted_core'>rotted_core</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Jewish Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier &amp; Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, T for cursing basically, but not really, sort of stozier, stozier invented gay jewish rights, what's better than sharing your first kiss with your best friend?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotted_core/pseuds/rotted_core</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Richie got each other more than any of the other Losers did, that was just how it was. One Saturday hiding behind Mr. Keene's store only, Richie sparks an idea that even Stan can't deny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a shared secret, or two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another Saturday of skipping temple landed Richie and Stan in the alleyway beside Mr. Keene’s, ties loosened over their button ups, pressed slacks now creased from crouching over the ground where they flicked marbles against the mural, an activity Richie had deemed “old, even for the 90s.”</p><p>Stan had taken to stashing towels here at their local hangout, and laid them down behind the store for more privacy to sit on and lean against the grimy brick when they didn't want to trudge all the way out to the clubhouse. It helped hiding here since they needed to stay close enough in town so they could appear back near temple so neither of their parents lost their minds. “Do you want another?” He asked, holding his hand out if Richie wanted another penny candy.</p><p>“No thank you, Stan the man. I get another cavity, my mom’ll have me in a casket faster than I can apologize.” Richie answered with a wave of his hand, resting his head back to look at the sky over the tree line, lips pursed with a long hum after a moment of silence. “Say,” he started. </p><p>“Hm?” Stan prompted, looking at the same spot with sleepy eyes. </p><p>“Have you ever had your first kiss?” </p><p>The question took Stan by surprise, looking over to Richie with wide eyes that quickly narrowed. “Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?” They were both in their third year of high school and by Derry standards, they were falling behind. A girl in the year below them was pregnant, for fuck’s sake. True to their group, however, they were losers through and through with only each other as friends. </p><p>“No! No, I meant it! Have you?” Richie pressed more, sitting on his knees to face Stan better, and it was evident that he had some kind of plan.</p><p>“No, Richie, I haven’t had my first kiss.” Stan answered with a shake of his head, unimpressed.</p><p>Richie clicked his tongue a few times in apparent disappointment, despite both of them knowing he was no better off than Stan. “Such a shame, Stanley. Really! We’re two sexy bachelors, we should have guys on our jock, like, 25/8.” He grabbed Stan’s shoulder and jostled him lightly in emphasis.</p><p>“Neither of us wear jockstraps.” Stan replied, removing Richie’s hand from his shoulder.</p><p>“Wait, that’s what it’s short for?” Richie blinked.</p><p>“Is there a point to any of this?” Stan finally snapped and Richie nodded, giving quick reassurances. “Then say it!” </p><p>“I think we should kiss!” Richie said all in one breath, freckle dappled cheeks burning hot while Stan blanched in confused shock. He quieted and scooted closer to Stan to whisper. “I mean... yeah, I mean that we should kiss, but it’s just sad, you know? We’re never gonna tell Eddie or big Bill, so—“ he stopped at the hard furrow of Stan’s eyebrows. “Anyway, you know we wouldn’t be able to. Not here, man, not now or ever, so I just figured that we could be each other’s first kiss so it’s special or some shit. Between best friends, like the ultimate friendship.” </p><p>Silence laid between them for a few minutes, neither looking at the other. Stan knew it was just a sad attempt to make them both feel better about their unrequited crushes. That they were safe with one another to express these demons, but it still hurt altogether. He gripped his knees tightly before he sat up to sit like Richie was, both resting on their haunches. “Alright,” he agreed and lifted a finger to stop Richie from clapping in manic glee, “but! You can’t make fun of me for being bad at it or anything.” He said, now raising his pinkie finger towards Richie. </p><p>“Just because you didn’t get your practice in with Mrs. K doesn’t mean I can’t make fun of you, Stanley.” Richie said while taking his glasses off, resting them in his lap so they wouldn't get in the way. He smacked his hand against Stan’s until he wrapped their pinkies together. “I promise. I’m sure I won’t be so great at this either, so.” He admitted with a shrug, raising his eyebrows at Stan, at least the colors and vague shape of Stan.</p><p>That helped relieve some of the tension in Stan’s shoulders, knowing they were both going to absolutely suck at this. Even so, his hands still felt a little clammy when Richie moved from holding his pinkie to resting it on the top of his knee. Their faces ruddy and nerves alit, Richie squeezed his eyes shut and leaned in, Stan keeping his eyes open just to see what he was doing and where he was going so he didn’t miss Richie’s lips. That was all he needed. He would throw himself down a sewer himself if this became more embarrassing than it already was. </p><p>Once his lips touched winter dry, chapped ones, Stan closed his eyes. It wasn’t anything earth shatteringly amazing, then again he didn’t have anything to compare it too. Not to say it wasn’t nice, it was, if he were to kiss someone, he was glad it was his best friend who was equally unprepared and inexperienced as he was. </p><p>Richie lightly squeezed Stan’s knee as they kissed, which was better described just pressing their lips to one another. Neither made a move to tilt their heads or god forbid try to slip some tongue, Richie wouldn’t have dared unless Stan made that first move. This was already more than what he could have wanted. Sure, his heart felt like it could burst and he was probably staining his undershirt with sweat, but Stan was kissing him back and putting his free hand on top of the hand he had on his leg.</p><p>He pulled away first, blinking at Stan and watching him open his eyes as well. “And?” Stan asked. “What’s the verdict?” </p><p>Richie beamed and surged forward to grab Stan in a hug, dropping his face in his shoulder. “Careful, Stanley, I might kiss you again if you say more cute shit like that.” He said, practically feeling Stan roll his eyes and really feeling him wrap his arms around Richie in turn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! i hope you enjoyed this short little (and i mean short) one shot, a friend of mine requested this and despite already showing her, i figured why not post it as well. i'm currently taking requests! i want to try and use the entire month of July to post one fic a day! head over to my tumblr to message me for a request and i'll probably have a post of what i will not write. thank you!</p><p>https://rotted-core.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>